Mobile power sources, such as mobile or portable generators, construction or rental generators, mobile light towers, and onboard power generators, are used to provide power in many applications, such as construction, outdoor events (for example, concerts), ski resorts, and the like. Typical mobile power sources are equipped with analog and/or digital control panels that include a key start switch, hour meter, multiple position voltmeter switch, multiple position ammeter switch, output frequency indicator, output voltage indicator, message display, and diagnostic function indicators, such as a low oil pressure indicator, engine thermometer, engine temperature indicator, battery status indicator, and the like. Typical mobile power sources also include power panels that often include standard hookup terminals to deliver power generated by the generator to a connected load.
However, setting up mobile power sources to deliver power can be problematic. For example, obtaining power from a mobile power source requires that live standard hookup terminals in the mobile power source be first exposed. Cables are then hooked or connected to the exposed standard hookup terminals to obtain power. However, cables fitted with cam lock connectors cannot be connected to standard hookup terminals. In such situations, other external cables are hooked up to the live standard hookup terminals to obtain power. Since the external cables are hooked rather than fixedly secured to the terminals, the external cables are easily disconnected or separated from the hookup terminals, thus exposing the live standard hookup terminals.
Some mobile power sources provide separate metallic bars such that cables connected to standard hookup terminals can be secured. Screws and stud fasteners are often used to fasten the metallic bars to the power panels of the mobile power sources. To secure the cables to the power panels, the metallic bars first have to be removed from the power panels. The cables are then connected to the hookup terminals. The metallic bars are then re-secured to the power panels with the screws and stud fasteners.
The separate metallic bars, screws, and stud fasteners are susceptible to rusting and other environmental conditions such as corrosion. Once rusted, metallic bars, screws, and stud fasteners are difficult to remove. In addition, the separate metallic bars often obstruct access to the hookup terminals, making it difficult to replace connected cables with new cables. As a result, the separate metallic bars, screws, and stud fasteners are often removed and discarded by users. Without separate metallic bars, cables connected to the live standard hookup terminals may be subject to abrasion. Abraded cables may leave conductors therein exposed. Moreover, without the separate bars, the live hookup terminals may be exposed.